Knight Demigod
by FreeKnight
Summary: Jason Knight, the Son of Zeus, is famous among Demigods. He is skilled in many ways. He takes things as a joke. When it comes to being a Demigod, he is serious. But when his best friend enters the Demigod life he wanted to keep away from her, things change. Reviews are appreciated! Enjoy! :)


**Hey! How's a going? I really have nothing else to say so... enjoy!**

I'm counting all the monsters I've killed so far.

_24. 25. 26._

Monsters are all around me. Everywhere I look, there they are, ready to try to kill me.

_27. 28. 29._

I am honestly having fun here. I find what I do… entertaining. And what I do is kill monsters, try to survive, and try to maintain a normal life.

_30. 31. 32. 33. 34._

A Demigod having a normal life. That's funny. It really is. It's a cruel joke. When you're a Demigod, you don't even know what a normal life is. Our lives are far from normal. Especially when you're the son of Zeus.

_35. 36. 37. 38. 39. 40._

I'm about to strike the next monster, when suddenly, it vanishes. Then, everything else vanishes. I'm just standing in emptiness. Suddenly, I hear a voice.

"Mr. Knight? Mr. Knight. Mr. Knight. Mr. Knight! Wake up already!"

My head shoots up from my desk and I'm wide awake. I look at an angered man. It was my teacher Mr. Lawrence who was yelling at me.

Well damn. Right when I'm in the middle on a good dream, someone just has to wake me up.

"Uh, yes sir?" I say.

"Well, Mr. Knight, you were sleeping during class, again. And I will be seeing you for detention… again."

I groan. "Yes sir."

The class starts to laugh a bit. They know I sleep a lot during class. So me getting in trouble is nothing new for them. I have a reputation of getting in trouble a lot.

Finally the bell rings. Everyone is dismissed. Well everyone except for me.

"Remember to stay, Mr. Knight." Mr. Lawrence says.

I sigh. "I know sir."

Someone puts their arm around my shoulder. I realize it was my best friend Emily.

Emily and I have been friends since preschool. I know everything about her, and she knows everything about me. Well, not everything. I haven't mentioned being a Demigod to her yet. So she doesn't know.

Emily starts to giggle. Then giggling turned into laughing.

I glare at her. "It's not funny."

"It always is." She says smiling. "I'll wait for you until your detention is over."

"Are you sure?" I ask. "I don't want you to be alone."

I get worried whenever someone I care about is alone. Especially Emily. I care about her the most .Even if they're not a Demigod, monsters can still hurt the people who's close to me, and that's the last thing I want.

Emily smiles at me. "I'll be fine Jason."

"Okay. If you say so."

Emily waves bye to me and leaves. And I'm stuck in class, counting how many minutes of detention are left.

Finally detention is over! Gods that was the longest 45 minutes of my life. I exit the school and look around for Emily. I can't find her. She did say she was going to wait, right? I start walking around searching for her. Maybe she left already.

I step on something. I look to see it was Emily's stuff. Her bag was ripped to shreds. Her books had claw marks.

_Gods, no…_

Suddenly, pain shoots through my shoulder. I look to see a knife sticking out from it. Someone stabbed me. I turn around to see a gorgon and a Minotaur. I noticed that the minotaur was missing a horn. It looks like it was recently broken off.

"Well look at what I just stabbed. Jason Knight. That other Demigod may have gotten away, but we can settle for you son of Zeus." Says the gorgon.

Other Demigod? Who's the other Demigod? Are they talking about… no that can't be.

"Hey bull head take care of him." The gorgon tells the minotaur.

The minotaur roars and charges at me. I didn't have enough time to react, so the minotaur crashed into me. The force was so strong, I'm sent flying back. I crash into a wall. My head is spinning. I feel the ground rumbling as the minotaur stomps its feet.

I need to fight back. Or else Mom is going to be so mad when she finds out a minotaur killed her son. She'd blame my death all on Father.

I bring out my two twin daggers. My daggers are my only weapons. For my own reasons, I only chose to use my daggers.

The minotaur charges again, but this time I dodge. I manage to slice his face. It got angrier. It charged again, and I dodge and slice again. The minotaur keeps charging and I keep doing the same thing.

I start taunting it. "Is that all you got? You're pathetic."

It charges again, I slice again.

"Come on! You could do better than that!"

Charge. Slice.

The minotaur is really pissed off now. I am having too much fun with this. I'm just toying around with the thing.

It charges one more time. This time I cut one of its other horn off. The minotaur roared in pain and anger. Then something unexpected happens.

My vision goes blurry. I drop my daggers and fall to the ground. I'm starting to sweat. What the hell is going on? Then realization hits me. The knife in my shoulder. It must've had poison. Dammit. How in Hades can I forget that there was a knife in my shoulder?

The minotaur took advantage of this. It picked me up then slammed me back on to the ground. Blood starts to trickle down my head. Then it throws me. I need to think of something.

Crap, what am I going to do?

"Finish him so we can bring him to the master!" shouts the gorgon.

The minotaur snorts, the starts to walk towards me.

I need to do something. Anything.

I've got it. This is going to be risky, but this is the only plan I've got.

I grab the hilt of the knife in my shoulder.

_Alright, here goes nothing. One, two, three!_

I pull.

_Dammit! The pain! Come on, Knight, be strong! _

The minotaur is only a few feet away. I need to get this over with!

I pull harder. This stupid knife just won't get out. I pull with all the strength I have left and the knife is finally out. My vision is getting even more blurry.

_Come on Boy Wonder._ I think to myself. _Throw it like Batman._

I aim and pray to the Gods that this will work. I throw it.

It strikes the minotaur right between the eyes.

"Bulls eye." I say

The minotaur roars then disintegrates.

"No! Damn you Knight!" the gorgon yells. Then it attacks me. I can't dodge it or fight back. I'm too weak.

The gorgon is about to kill me when suddenly, it freezes. It just stood there. Then it collapse to the ground. I'm confused.

I notice that there's something sticking out from its back. It's… a horn. Not just any horn, it's a minotaur's horn.

"Oh my gosh... Did I just kill that thing?" someone says.

I look up, and a wave of relief washes over me when I realize who it was. It was Emily.

Suddenly I'm not too weak. I walk over to Emily and pull her into a hug.

"You're alright. You're not hurt. You're not dead. You're here. Thank Gods." I say.

"Jason… what I just saw… the snake lady… the huge bull… and what you just did…" Emily stuttered.

"Oh gosh, Jason, what the hell is going on?"

"I'll explain later, but right now I need to make a call. Give me your phone." I say

"A call? What for?"

"Let's see… I got stabbed with a poison knife, tackled and smashed to the ground by a minotaur, and I'm still losing blood as we speak. So I'm going to need some help."

Emily went silent, and gave me her phone. I dialed a friend's number.

After a few rings they finally answered.

"Hey, it's me. I need some assistance."

"_Assistance? The great Jason Knight, son of Zeus, needs assistance? That's too funny."_

"Yeah, yeah, just shut up and get to my school."

_"What happened at your school?"_

My head's starting to spin. I'm starting to breathe heavily.

_"Jason? You okay?"_

I'm losing consciousness.

"Gorgon… Minotaur… poison knife… losing blood…"

I collapse to the ground.

The last thing I see is Emily looking over me. Then everything goes black.

**Thanks for reading! This is my first story, so go easy on me. Please, Reviews are appreciated!**


End file.
